Soul Mate
by Red Ashes
Summary: Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.


_Soul Mates_

By: Ash

Summary: Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever. When two people are meant to be togetherNothing, not even death can keep them apart.The Summary's first line is quoted from the movie **The Crow**. Disclaimers: No money is being made off of this. All the characters seen and written about in this story belong to J.K. Rowling. This is written purely out of love for the series. Inspiration: **The Crow** Rating: PG-13 Note: It's angst in the beginning, (only for the prologue) But is far from being one. Its mainly romance. Also Some Latin words are used. Be warned that I do not speak LatinI had help, and if it's used wrong I'm terribly sorry. Warning: I borrowed a couple of lines from Armageddon. They aren't exactly alike. Also the first and fifth paragraph has similarities to Garth Brooks' song **The Thunder Rolls** Word =mean's a character is remembering whatWhat someone said to them. 

Prologue:

**The Battle:**

It was 3:30 in the morning when the groups started arming up. Hogwarts looked like a ghost school on a moonless summer night. A storm was moving in. Thunder rolled across the sky. The gray clouds seemed drenched with drops of water waiting to be poured out. Ron and Harry glanced at each other. Raindrops pierced through the clouds.

"Ready?" Ron whispered to his best friend.

"No."

Ron gave a grim look as he watched his family drink a Crucio repellent Snape had brewed hours ago. He then glanced towards his teachers and tears welled up in his eyes. His teachers, his friends, his family, he might never see them again. He was only glad that his sister, mother, and father didn't have to be here. He replayed the last thing his sister had spoken to him.

Promise me that you'll come home! Promise me. Her voice shook with tears.

Okay.

Ginny shook her head. Say 'I promise'

Ron looked grim as he spoke. I promise.

They hugged and Ginny added, If it's not too much trouble, could you bring home my fiancée too?

Ron's head had been resting on her shoulder when she said this. He snapped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He had never accepted the couple when they'd gotten together in Ginny's fifth year, Draco's sixth. They'd been together now for a year, making Ginny sixteen, and Draco seventeen, but even though Ron didn't like Draco and Ginny being together he replied. I'll try.

"Potter," Draco whispered.

Harry flipped a patch of wild hair out of his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "What?" his voice trembled.

Draco and Harry had never really become friends, but they'd come across an understanding between each other. "You know what you have to do."

Harry pierced his lips and shuddered. "I know."

Harry watched as Draco returned to his preparations. Then he almost started crying when Harry saw Draco lift Ginny's picture to his lips and shut his eyes in a silent prayer. He slipped out a picture of Hermione, his darling, his lover, his friend, his everything. He knew what was going to happen, he knew.

Harry flinched as he heard a shout. A tear fell down his check at the signal. The battle was starting…

Every light was burning in the Weasley's house. Ginny and Molly were pacing by the window in their faded flannel gowns. Both praying for a miracle, that their men and family would survive. The lightening flashed in Ginny's eyes as she looked out her window and saw the first curse fly.

They bent to their knees and watched the colors flash through the sky. They both knew this battle was to be brutal. Ginny trembled and wrapped her blanket around her mother who had crumbled on the floor in tears. She lifted herself up and with tears in her eyes she returned to her window.

"Oh Draco, please come home to me," she prayed biting her hand.

She then placed her, now red hand against the icy cold window. The streams of water shown against Ginny's face as she chanted the names of her brothers, "Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill…please be safe."

She continued reciting their names and cursed the Ministry of Magic for forbidding women to fight against Voldemort.

Side-by-side, Harry, Draco, and Ron mangled the Death Eaters that came after them. Voldemorts' minions were slain, and fell, one by one like dominos. They pushed through the muddied ground covered with dead bodies, leaping over broken trees, and slinging Avada Kedavra curses about. The Hogwarts castle was in tatters, but it was where they were headed, where Voldemort had made himself hidden. Behind them Death Eaters shot into the dark mucky water; dying. The thunder rolled and the lightening streamed through the clouds like butter.

Off in the distance Harry could just make out the sound of a familiar agonized scream. It had been Neville and Harry knew one of his schoolmates had just been killed. Tears mixed with rain slid down his cheek.

The raunchy smell of blood and waste from the scared filled the thick, wet, humid air as they got closer and closer to the entrance of Hogwarts. Harry continued to fly through with Draco in front of him, until he heard a scream behind him. Ron, who had been behind Harry, watching his back had been the one to scream. Harry flipped around to see a knife in his best friends shoulder.

"Ron!!" Harry screamed and ran towards him.

Harry paralyzed Ron's attacker and caught his friend just in time as he slipped to the ground. "Harry go. I'm okay."

Harry cried more visibly now. "No! I can't do this Ron! I can't go on not knowing that you're okay!"

Draco dodged and slid through the mud towards them. He yanked Harry by the shirt and glared at him. "You need to go. I'll take care of Ron."

Harry just shook his head.

Ron let a trembling breath. "Look," he exclaimed as he slowly got up being careful not to jolt his shoulder.

Harry gnawed his bottom lip, which had all ready been bleeding from a fist contacting his jaw. "Are you sure you aren't going to die on me?"

"I'm sure."

Shaking his head he got up. "Be safe," he commanded and leapt up running at a dead speed towards the entrance. Harry descended upon the Hogwarts entrance, and with each step he got that much closer to Voldemort. The lightening flashed in his eyes, water poured down his skin.

He just hoped Ron hadn't been lying to him. He cradled the thought of the future in his mind. That everyone would be alive, Draco would be happily married to Ginny (he'd been the first to find out Ginny never could lie to him), he and Hermione would have a child (they'd gotten married when they'd graduated from Hogwarts, which had just been two weeks ago), Ron would stop being a damned playboy and settle down. His future, his dream future; with it in mind he charged through the doors and knew exactly where to go.

Dumbledore's office.

When the news came to The Ministry that Dumbledore had been defeated and killed by Voldemort they hadn't known when or where it had happened, but Harry had had an inkling of where it was, the place where Dumbledore ruled; his office.

"Dare to Dream," Harry spat out the password and dashed into the spiraling Phoenix.

"Weasley, were you lying to Pot-head?" Draco asked standing over his to be brother-in-law.

Ron smirked. "Nice to see you still have you humor. But no, I'm really okay. It's just a knick."

Draco backed up as he watched Ron painfully get to his feet. "Wow, straight through the shoulder is just a knick. I don't know, being a Death Eater since I was in my 4th year, and being tortured by my father so I could handle pain…even to me a knife through the shoulder doesn't classify as a 'knick'," he emphasized the last word.

Ron gritted his teeth as he pulled himself upright. "I'm fine okay!"

Draco gave him one more look and shrugged. He turned swiftly and snap kicked an on coming Death Eater in his jaw. The attacker collapsed to the ground, dead from the force of Draco's foot contacting his face. He smirked as he saw Ron cringe from hearing the minion's jaw crack and saw blood poor out.

"Shall we go kill us some more Death Eaters?" Draco grinned evilly.

Ron never thought he'd see the day when he'd be fighting side by side with his sworn enemy Draco Malfoy. "After you."

They sprang into a group of Death Eaters that had pounced upon Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. It seemed both sides in this little group had all received the Expelliarmus.

"I see you old buggers be needing some help!" Draco yelled to Remus.

Remus glanced up, red blood trailing down his eye and into his mouth; he shook his head affirming Draco.

Sirius's medium length black hair flipped up and over, his eyes, which looked black, pierced into Draco's. "It's about time!"

"Glad to be of service," Ron replied.

It's funny how in such a severe situation they could play around.

"Voldemort!" Harry exclaimed, surprised that his voice didn't crack.

The gray beast, which was sitting next to Dumbledores' dead body, glanced up. "Well if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived. You know who did come up with that dreadful saying?"

"Shut you're face."

Voldemort grinned, if that's what it could be called. "Wanting to get straight to business? Look what I've made of you Headmaster. Ugly bugger isn't he?" he kicked the dead body. "What a crotchety old man you were Dumbledick."

"Petrificus totalus," Harry pointed his wand and yelled.

It zapped Voldemort making a tiny spiral of smoke rise from the spot in which it contacted. Voldemort slowly lifted his head and glared. "What child's play! Did you really think that puny spell would work on the greatest wizard that ever lived?"

Harry felt panic rise in his throat. He yelled out another, "Glacio."

Harry grinned as he watched the hex begin working. Below zero ice started creeping up Voldemorts' legs. The ice, as if having a mind of its own, lifted up and anchored itself into the ground just beneath the beasts' feet. The glistening icicles stopped at mid-thigh. It was a hex Hermione had taught Harry before he'd gone off to fight. She had told him it would freeze the entire body, stopping all the bodily functions, including the blood.

Harry yelled. "Quasso!"

Voldemorts frozen legs shattered. Pieces of red dusted ice splattered to the ground. "You stupid boy!"

Harry felt his body jerk off his feet. His back slammed into the wall. With the wind knocked out of him he had to concentrate on trying to breath, which trained his thoughts away from defeating his enemy.

"Suffoco," Voldemort let out an animal snarl.

Harry felt a pair of invisible hands wrap themselves around his neck and choked him. The grip around Harry's neck tightened, he felt like his windpipe was going to crush. Training his thoughts towards the spell Hermione had said would trap, but not kill, Voldemort, he slowly started forming the words.

"Captivus, captivus, captivus, captivus," Harry croaked out.

As he repeated the spell, each time he said it, a rectangular green glowing wall appeared around Voldemort, four of them on each side. The one in front of Voldemort pointed straight out as if it was a door.

"Claustrum," Harry breathed out.

The door that had been pointing straight out slammed and a booming noise echoed throughout Dumbledores office. Voldemort glared and walked to get out, but an unseen force slapped him back in place.

"Repagula, repagula, repagula, repagula."

Four sets of four thick steel bars formed in each glowing wall.

"Cirrus," Harry whispered, his breath getting shorter.

An old fashioned lock formed on the front green glowing wall. Then it the lock glowed gold, the color of the gods. It was the lock of the gods. No one could escape it without 'The Key', which was an unknown source, even to the gods.

"You can't be doing this!" Voldemort howled as he saw the golden lock.

Harry felt his chest tightening. He was dieing. He couldn't see the wonderful color of Dumbledores' office, at least not clearly anyway. Harry shook his head and focused on the last words.

"Compingo -Pingere -Pegi –Pactum," Harry wheezed out of his mouth. "This forever confines you with-within the prisons walls of the gods. I bind you to space…beyond time, beyond the earth. I bind you forever to The Dead Star."

"Damn you! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed just as the prison disappeared.

Harry fell to the ground dead.

Hermione stared into her mirror. Her wild bushy brown hair was in a ponytail. Her silk pink pajamas flowed around her feet. Behind her, shown through the mirror, she saw all the candles she had lit, blow out. Tears entered her eyes. She knew it had been coming, but the force it sent to her heart was almost unbearable. "Oh my darling. Harry!" she gave out a strangled cry and dug her nails into the side of her forehead drawing blood.

She collapsed to her knees and whispered. "Harry's dead Ron."

Ron jerked his head up as he heard Hermione's voice in his head. Tears he'd been holding in streamed down his face as punched one of the descending Death Eaters with all his might. He threw his body into the animal and started pounding furiously into its face.

Draco, who'd been occupied killing one of his own Death Eaters, turned to see Ron frantically pounding into the unknown enemies face, "Ron!"

Draco jerked him up. Ron flung his hand off and stormed towards Hogwarts castle.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded.

Ron's face scrunched up, his blood shot eyes glared, and his red hair plastered to his forehead. "He's dead! I have to go finish it."

Draco stopped and whispered, "What? How do you know?"

"Hermione."

"But how…"

"Hermione is telepathic and empathetic. She has a connection to Harry and she can 'feel' him. She told me."

"Tele-what?"

"Telepathic. You know communication through the senses. As in words can be transmitted or formed into your mind by someone else. Empathy means having an understanding of someone else's feelings."

Ron, Harry banished him to The Dead Star. He succeeded. He didn't stop even when he was being killed. Voldemort had been chocking him and then before he disappeared he performed the Avada Kedavra. Which went through the bars. Ron felt Hermione send.

He stopped and fell to the ground. Draco stared at him from behind. "What's wrong now?"

"He did it! I should have known. He doesn't know how to fail."

Draco felt a stab go through his heart. Harry had been a good man. Even though he and Draco had never been friends they'd understood each other and had been on a common ground.

The war had finally begun to settle down. The Death Eaters were being defeated. The good side was winning. Ron looked towards Draco and gave a small smile. They had won, but at the cost of so many lives.

"Ready to go home to Gin?" Ron asked.

Love filled into Draco's eyes at the mere mention of his girlfriends' name. "Ginely," he whispered savoring her pet name he'd given her.

When he'd first called her it she had demanded for an explanation. Draco replied by saying first letters of her first name, last three letters of her last name.

Ron gave a little laugh. "I take that as a yes? You'll have to stop by my apartment first. You smell like that last potion your darling Ginny messed up."

Draco grinned at that. Ginny had been studying for her potions final exam before the big one. Draco had been helping her. It had exploded making Gin's pixie face black, but the smell was awful; rotten eggs and dead fish is what it reeked off.

Ron and Draco had blood mixed with mud smeared all over their faces. There clothing was in tatters, almost looked like they had been shredded.

"We won," Ron savored the words as a pang swept through his heart. "Thank you Harry."

"Yeah, thanks Potter," Draco added.

They stood side by side staring at the darkened sky. Draco's ears suddenly perked as he heard something rummage on Ron's side. He glanced towards the black-coated figure. Panic engulfed him and he jumped in front of Ron just as the beast, which was about one hundred feet away, pulled the trigger to a gun.

Ron's eyes widened as he watched the Draco jerk back from the force of the bullet entering his body. "Conduplico Avada Kedavra!" Ron screamed doubling the distance that the curse would go.

It hit the Death Eater straight in the heart. He fell to the ground dead. Ron bent down to his fallen battle buddy.

"Draco?"

He coughed and Ron grimaced as he saw his sisters' boyfriend spit out blood. "Damn muggle weapons. To think one would take down a Wizard."

"Madame Pomfrey is just over the river. She can heal you."

"No. I won't last that long."

Ron noted his voice becoming weaker. "No! I promised my sister I'd bring you back to her. I've never broken a promise before and by Merlin today is not the day I'm going to break one." Ron grabbed Draco and hauled him up to a sitting position, but stopped as an agonizing screech popped out of his mouth.

Draco grabbed onto Ron's robes. "You stupid Weasel! Stop it!" Ron laid his head down on a pile of stacked up mud.

"You're right, you can't make the trip. I'll go bring Poppy here."

Draco grabbed Ron's robe. "I'm dieing Weasley. Now would you bloody listen to me! Tell Ginny I love her. That she changed my life that she made me feel, finally, like a man. Even though she said she wouldn't make love to me until I, and I quote, got off my ass and asked her to marry me. I have the ring in my left pocket next to my breast. Give it to her. God I wanted to marry her. I can only imagine how beautiful she'd have looked. I know I should tell you to help her find someone else so she can live her life, but I can't do that right. Call me selfish, but she belongs to me. I'm not ready to let her go damnit!"

Ron, who'd been crying as he looked down at Draco, shook his head as he saw tears, for the first time ever, pop into the once cold-hearted Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"But she, s-she, she's strong enough. Ginny is so strong she'll be able to let me go. She can do it for me," Draco breathing became shallow and he knew he was going. "Tell her that I'll always, always, always, be with her."

Draco spoke his last word as a loving sigh. Ron leaned his head down upon his chest and felt nothing. "Damn you," Ron whispered. "I'd finally started accepting you! You stupid ferret! You can't leave her! Do you hear me? You can't. It'll break her. Wake up! Wake up you damned fool!"

"RON!"

Ron lifted his head up to see Sirius Black hovering over him.

"He's not sleeping," Sirius spoke softly bending on one knee and extending a hand. "He'll have a proper burial. The survivors are picking up the dead bodies. The ones we can't identify are in one pile; the other ones that can be identified are placed into rows. He'll have a proper one."

"But Sirius he can't be dead," Ron cried in denial. "H-he, this bloody bastard, he and Ginny, they were soul mates."

Sirius eyes darkened and became wet with tears. "Star-crossed lovers."

"Harry's dead."

The tears slipped out. "I know. We all ready found him."

"Oh Merlin!" came Fred and George's voice in sync.

"Poor Ginny!" Bill shook his head as he collapsed to his knees from his injuries.

"Who's going to tell mum that Charlie and Percy are dead?" Fred whispered out.

"Who's going to tell Ginny Draco's dead?" George cried and then put his hand over his mouth as all the deaths that had surrounded him finally sunk in.

"Mum! They're here!" Ginny cried with glee then gasped and whispered to herself, "But three are missing. Charlie, Perce, Bill…no, no."

Molly rushed out to hold her family in a group; thankful they're alive. After a few moments Ginny heard her mother scream and as she clutched her husband who'd been working at the battle headquarters during the war.

"My babies," Molly sobbed.

"Bill's not dead," Ron spoke glumly without emotion, he spoke as if nothing was there. "He's unconscious in the hospital wing at the headquarters."

Molly jerked her head up. "Then Charlie and Percy are okay?"

Fred bent his head down and Ginny saw a tear drop onto her brothers' hand. "Sorry mum. Harry too."

Molly wailed and slid down her husbands' body. Ginny threw her hands to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Just as she thought things couldn't get worse she saw Ron glance towards her with a saddened look. Her hands dropped. Molly looked up and stopped crying her eyes widening.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny's voice was hard.

"Ginny I…" Ron started to say, but Ginny held her hand up.

"You're lying! He is not dead!" her voice trembled as she knew she was lying to herself.

Molly's bloodshot eyes searched Ginny's. "Oh baby."

Ginny sucked in a breath. "Mom no! No. He's not dead because he promise. He promised!" Ginny's voice started getting hysterical.

Ron let his tears flow freely as he went to his sister and engulfed her in a hug. Ginny snapped then.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!" she screamed pounding on her brothers' chest.

Ron stood there and took everything she dished out.

"You're lying! Stop lying. No, no, no. NO! He can't be dead. He promised!" tears that had all ready dried on her cheeks became wet again as a waterfall of them flowed out.

Ron followed his sister down to the ground and rocked her. "I'm sorry Gin. He died saving me."

"He's not dead!" Ginny slapped Ron in the face and stood up.

Ron gave her a hurt look, but understood why she did it. "Ginny, baby, he is. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you!"

Ginny shook her head crying hysterically. "No, no, no," she gasped for breath. "I-I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Draco!"

Her family watched helplessly as Ginny collapsed to the floor screaming.

"Draco, Draco!!" she cried hoarsely as she curled herself up in a ball.

Ron stood over her and lifted his head as he saw a picture Ginny had set out of Harry and Hermione hugging, Ron, Fred, and George rolling around in the grass, and her and Draco sitting on the picnic table whispering to each other. Ron felt his heart weigh and for the first time that day he noticed that the sun never did rise.

Stay Tuned…

I hope everyone was pleased with this. If and when you review please don't be too judgmental, I'm really not an avid reader of Harry Potter, which means I don't read the books word for word and that I'm not an obsessed fan as I should very well be as I've been told. This is also my first fan fiction. I hope it was enjoyed! Sorry for the spelling errors. Again, only the prologue is angst. The next part gets a lot better! Head over to my homepage for a Chapter one preview…Red

Chapter One Teaser:  
  
Note: This is just a preview of what's to come. This is not how the chapter will start or anything it's just to give a synopsis of what's to come.  
**The Fire:  
**  
Two Years Later…  
  
It wasn't exactly the best way to wake up on your nineteenth birthday.  
  
Miss Weasley's parents were gone, gathering her brothers, who'd been scattered around the world, for the occasion. Unbeknownst to her parents, a pack of Death Eaters had survived the war against Voldemort, his minions, and the good race of the Wizarding World.  
  
These Death Eaters were among the few who hadn't been captured. Since Harry Potter had been killed while defending his beloved title, the target had been aimed towards the second source of Voldemorts' downfall, The Weasley Family, but they only managed to kill one of them.  
  
Anyhow a fire had started in Ginny's room, but suddenly a storm came about in her room. It was literally raining in her room. When the fire had finally been put out a naked man had dropped onto her bed from out of nowhere with white blonde hair.  
  
Wonders who it could be…hmm?  
  
Stay tuned for a full chapter one to come! Red


End file.
